everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Reality's Page
Reality's Page is a fanfiction created by Strawberry.jewels. It features some canon and fanon characters. It released on August 21, 2016. Prologue “That devil girl did it again,” the students murmur as the girl with black hair walked by, following Headmaster Grimm into the office. “She probably did some terrible mischief,” another student said to them. Early Demise, the daughter of a devil and Death from Aunty Misery, was glaring at them. She took out a compact mirror and black lipstick, and very carefully applied it on. Was it her fault she wanted to colour someone’s room with permanent marker as well as cover all the grades up in the class with paint? After all, she’s the devil. Early smacked her lips and put away her things. She sat on the chair. “Ms. Demise,” the headmaster started to say, “I understand that you want to follow your destiny as the next Death and devil, but you must know, using permanent marker is forbidden on school grounds.” Early took out scissors and began trimming her hair to a short and spiky hairstyle, which left a mess in the office. “So you say? What, do you want me to use permanent dye? Sure, why not? It’s not like anyone actually cares,” Early remarked, rolling her eyes. “And by the way, I’m a Rebel…” Headmaster Grimm fell silent, and began to open his mouth, but Early interrupted him. “Not! Ha! I can’t believe you actually fell for that. Speaking of which, I have a prank to pull,” Early smirked. The headmaster shook his head sternly. “You will not. You are getting a referral.” Early wasn’t listening, and she just stared at her phone she put on her laps. She began to kick her feet on the headmaster’s table, making noise. Headmaster Grimm stood up and unknowingly pounded on a red apple, crushing it. “Ooh, I’m so scared,” Early said sarcastically, waving her hands around the air. Just as the headmaster began walking, Early stuck her foot to where he was walking, and he tripped over her shoe. Lying on the floor, Headmaster Grimm angrily simply remarked, “That’s not funny.” Ignoring him, Early hysterically laughed. “Backfired! Buh bye!” She waved her fingers and walked away with a huge smirk. Early flew over the students, into her room. Her hair magically grew back to long when she lived in the Underworld, which was at her waist. “When those students taste the bitterness I have waiting for them, they’re going to regret the day they laughed at me,” Early said darkly. Chapter 1 Shelby Kelpfrey, who is the daughter of one of the sisters to the Little Mermaid, woke up. She had been sleeping on the grass, and the air was foggy. She stood up and was about to brush her skirt when she looked down. “Wait, where IS my skirt?!” Shelby asked herself, surprised. Below were just blue jeans and pink flats. She pulled a strand of her hair, which was blonde. Shelby rubbed her eyes. A sprinkler went off, and Shelby stared in horror. She knew she would become a mermaid when she touches the water. She started screaming and running, but the water already wet her arm. Shelby screamed, but nothing happened. Shelby sighed in relief. She looked down on the grass, and saw a girl with thick brown hair. She’s never seen that girl before. She very carefully stepped over the girl, who immediately woke up afterwards. Shelby screamed in surprise. “Hi! Shelby, right? I’m Angeline, I’m in your Creative Writing Class-ic!!” the girl grinned. So it was someone she knew. She nodded slowly. Then she shook her head. “Wait, Angeline Patchwork?” The girl nodded. “Um, why aren’t you made of uh… well… fabric anymore?” Shelby asked, backing away. “Wait, what?” Angie asked. Angie looked down at herself and screamed in delight. She jumped up and down, her hands up in the air, and had a huge grin on her face. Her silver eyes sparkled for some reason, even though it was foggy. A girl with brown hair and marine blue streaks woke up as well. “Shelby?” the girl asked. “Marina…?” Shelby nervously asked, gritting her teeth. The girl nodded. “We look… um…” Marina said, trying to find the right word. “Different?” Shelby suggested. Marina nodded. - - - - A door opened and Angeline saw a girl with straight blonde hair that reached to her waist. She screamed and ran towards her. “Hi, I’m Angeline Patchwork and—!” Angie grinned to greet her. “Oh come on, I’m your biggest fan YET! I have posters of you all around my house, and I even made my ringtone after your first song! I know how to sing ALL your songs!! You’re Angela Patchen! Oh, I didn’t even introduce my name yet! My name is Apple White, we just NEED to take a selfie!!” she screamed. “I can’t believe I’m meeting the actual Angela Patchen!! And it’s not even your Red Carpet!!!” Shelby, who was right next to Angie, cocked her head. “Wait, wha? Apple, you’re the spellebrity!” Apple looked at Shelby and squealed. “Shelby Pelfrey?! You’re the BEST swimmer around!! And what’s a ‘spellebrity’?” Shelby looked at Angie, who was now jumping up and down again. “Ooh, a fan of me? YAYYYYYYY!!!!” Shelby closed her eyes and shook her head rapidly, hoping this was just a dream. Sure, she loves swimming, but a celebrity? - - - - Fay woke up, realizing she only had one strand of light blue hair. “Huh?” she murmured. Apple ran up to Fay and grinned. “Hi, Fay!!! I mean, uh, Fay Fairneau…” she laughed nervously. Fay made a confused face. “Duh, your quote, ‘Everyone is beautiful and unique, just like the colours of a rainbow’!” Apple laughed. “This is THE BEST DAY EVER! I met three celebs!” Fay made an even more confused face. “Top model! Hellooooo?” Apple chuckled. “Everyone acts like they’re not celebs!” Marina walked up to Apple. “But… um… you’re the most popular girl in school!” Apple’s mouth grew wide. “AHHHHH!!! MAKE THAT FOUR CELEBS!!! Marina, PLEASE, give me your autograph! I mean, you’re THE Marina Kelly, the BEST person EVER!!!” Apple fainted and Marina shrugged. “Maybe it’s not that bad. I mean, Kelly rhymes with Shelly, right, Shelly?” she asked Shelby. “NO,” Shelby replied in horror. - - - - Early was dressed in a cape. Because she’s a devil, real life didn’t affect her. “Early Demir’s my real name and I’m sticking with it…” Chapter 2 A girl with curly brown hair woke up, laying on the part of the field with no grass (in other words, the cold hard ground floor). She rubbed her eyes and stood up. She brushed off some dirt on her... wait... jeans?! Anyway, she brushed off some dirt on her orange jeans. The girl was wearing light makeup and orange flats with a purple tip. Her top was just a long-sleeved purple shirt, which was still from her Ever After High outfit. “Does anyone have cake??” she asked while looking around. Apple White squealed from the other side and ran over to her with a huge grin. “''Eek!!! Poe Rhyme!!! Best taste tester and musician forev's!!! OMG, this is gonna be the best year of my life!!! Girls, so many celebs are outside of my house!!!!!!!!!!” More girls ran out, and they were Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Raven Queen, and Farrah Goodfairy. They all squealed in delight and almost screamed. “OMGGGGGGG!!!!!” they all yelled. “Hi, my name is Briar Bell, and I’m like, your ''biggest fan ever!!! Well, my friends are all the biggest fans too, but, OMG!!!” she said to everyone. “POEEEE RHYMMEEEE and EVERYONE ELSE!!!!! AHHHHHH!!! I mean, uh, my name is Bellanca Lockwood, I’m a blogger/vlogger with one million subscribers, and I really need to vlog this!!” Blondie grinned. She took out her tablet and began filming. “Ayyyy, everyone!!! I was over at my friend, Apple White’s, home, and like, we just met so many celebs!!! Here we have Poe Rhyme, then we have Marina Kelly, and then Shelby Pelfrey... and Fay Fairneau!! I can’t believe it!! OMG!!! Ooh look~ We have more sleeping, huh, I wonder why. Um, let’s see... Noelle Prescott, Seraphina Scott, Fate Scott, Quinn Schmidt, Charmaine Lexington, Marissa Smith, uh, Scythe Shaw, Candance Lancaster, ummm, Simon Paisley, and uh, Ramsey Bartholomew, Brigid Brennan, and, ooh! Bane O’Rourke, of course, there's Miriel Koskinsi, and right next to me now is a superrr excited Angela Patchen!” She pressed stop on her tablet and grinned. “So we’re all celebrities now?” Shelby asked. Everyone who was awake nodded. “Um, anyway, my name is Ashlynn Ellison, and I am a huge fan of your guy’s work!!” She grinned. “I also love shoes,” she added. “Nice...” Poem slowly grinned. “But still, who has cake??” “Rowan Queen does!” Raven grinned. Instead of having her usual look, her hair was thick black. She held out a slice of cake. “It’s my birthday, and I just happen to have one extra slice.” Poem's eyes sparkled and ate the cake. “I'm Farrah Goodacre!” Farrah smiled. - - - - “This isn’t going as planned!” Early muttered angrily. She cast a spell on Apple, Raven, Blondie, Farrah and Ashlynn. - - - - “Um, what do you think you’re doing at my house?” Apple asked, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah, just 'cause you guys are celebs doesn’t mean you can stalk us, you know,” Farrah added. “But, you were just welcoming!” Marina cried. “Boo hoo hoo, poor celeb getting rejected. Same old, same old. So spoiled,” Rowan said in a mocking voice. Marina gasped. “What do we do now?” Shelby, who was a fast thinker, snapped her fingers. “Blondie, um, er, Bellanca, still has that video saved on her MirrorPad, um, tablet! If we can get all of them to watch the video, maybe they can snap out of that attitude!” Shelby whispered. “Great idea!” Angie said loudly, jumping up and down. “Shhh!” everyone said. Shelby lifted her head up. “Hey, girls, if you hate us so much, why don’t you go ahead and watch Bellanca’s most recent video on her tablet, hm?” They finished watching it, and Bellanca looked up. “Ohh, sorry.” Poem and Angie were jumping together, and then high-fived each other. Chapter 3 Early, watching them, narrowed her eyebrows down and scowled. Not only had her plans foiled, but she also needed to think of a new plan. She murmured something under her breath and picked a red feather from her left wing. Then she tossed it to the back of Shelby's neck as she distracted Bellanca by blowing dust onto her skirt. ---- Some little flames started to rise from the back of Shelby's neck as she smiled sweetly at Poem and Angie. Suddenly, she felt a burn on the back of the neck. Curious to see what it was, she covered her back-side of the neck to hopefully prevent it from heating too much. However, a red beam showed through her fingers. She immediately collapsed on the floor. ---- Marina looked at her cousin worriedly. Then she looked around. She was the only one who noticed that Shelby had fainted. The others were too busy taking selfies and stuff. Looking around on the floor, she could still see some students sleeping. Marina gulped and woke up the others. They all stood up, as confused as she was when she woke up — and they were rubbing their heads. Marina sighed in relief, but she immediately got reminded of her cousin when a brilliant red glowed and had a pulsing effect. She knelt down, wrinkling her blue skirt. “Shelly — um, Shelby? Wake up, please.” “GUYS!” Marina yelled. “Shelby... is unconscious.” Marina motioned for Scythe to carry her. Yeah, Scythe wasn't a prince or something in her opinion, but Scythe could at least carry her...? Anyway, Scythe carried her into Apple's room... mainly because each one didn't even know where their homes were in this alternate universe. ---- Shelby gasped. She was in the forest, animals with glowing eyes surrounding her. A girl came up to her — a girl with a face that she didn't recognize. “Miss,” the girl said. “Come on, your parents wouldn't want us waiting.” Shelby cocked her head to the side. She had parents, but she didn't even know what her father looked like. Again, with curiousity, she looked down. Shelby was wearing a red dress with a star on it. “Huh?” The other girl took a light purple cape from her basket and put it on Shelby. “You know how your parents are. It's getting dark, too.” Shelby paused. “Um... I... don't know you.” “I'm your maid?” the girl replied. Shelby took a deep breath in. She had always been taught that she shouldn't follow strangers, but her mother went to the Sea Witch, who they'd never met before, and they didn't get their tongues cut off. Shelby slowly nodded and followed her out of the forest. She stopped in the middle of the road. She felt her head hurting. “Miss? Are you alright?” the girl asked. “My.. head hurts.” Holding Shelby's arm, the girl carefully walked her to a nearby shop with stairs. Shelby rubbed her head. Thoughts of a girl with blue and pink hair suddenly flashed in her mind. She couldn't make out the face... why did she suddenly forget who everyone was? “Are you okay, Miss?” the girl asked. Shelby nodded and proceeded to walk with the girl. Finally reaching her "home", she saw a woman with devil horns and a man with a misty grey skin tone. The woman snapped her fingers and she appeared in a locked room with her so-called "maid". Another thought flashed up to her mind. A guy with a pixelated face... but it was clear that this guy had really shiny blond hair and a charming smile (Daring Charming!). “Daring, I need... to find Daring,” she said without intention. Then she covered her mouth. Why and how did she say that? “But how? The only reason why you went out was to search for him. And now we're locked here,” the maid told her. “Your parents won't let you go outside without their supervision. They hate him, especially since you're only 16.” Again, without intention, she told the maid, “I have to go find him. You can stay here, and I can sneak out.” “Wha —? How?” the girl asked. “If you maybe pretend to wear my clothes, then maybe you can trick them. I mean, I would have doubles of this outfit, right?” Shelby asked. “And I can wear your clothes. I mean, I see one in that wardrobe exactly like this one.” Putting that outfit on top of her red dress, she kicked the door. Some guards or something rushed in, and the maid yelled, “Leave, leave now!” So the guards rushed back out, and Shelby sneaked out. Back in the forest, she saw Daring with his crown slightly cracked. She was about to walk away, when a echoing voice started to say something. “He's your love... isn't he? If you truly love him, then why don't you suffer the same fate I had? You can live happily ever after in the Underworld, just like I did... with Dad...” Scared, Shelby backed away. A voice whispered, “Go to the Underworld and live there for more than 1,000 years. At least you'll have a happily ever after... you don't have to sleep for a thousand years from a curse like I did...” ---- Marina saw sweat coming down Shelby's forehead. A tear also rolled down as Shelby silently whispered, “Daring...” Huh? she wondered. Seeing a red feather on the back of her cousin's neck, she tried to remove it, when suddenly the devil girl (Early) flew in. “She would be seriously senseless forever if you remove it,” she smirked. Chapter 4 Shelby rolled around in the bed. Could someone possibly enter her dreams and tell her to wake up? But nobody had magic... except for Early. But that would never happen. So she waited for Early to disappear, then she kept on shaking her cousin. ---- A shadow slowly walked towards her, and Shelby backed away. Suddenly, the forest morphed into a dark, chilly place with only a few torches lit up. A dark throne was placed in front of her, and some guards from behind walked to her. “Throw her into Tartarus,” a deep voice said. “Wait, what?!” Shelby asked, surprised. Guards held onto her arms and dragged her across the floor. Shelby tried to kick them, but the only result was that they almost faded away. They threw her into some levels of dirt and such, until she had reached the ground floor. There she floated, until a chest opened and she fell into it, with it closing. “Wait, let me out!” she cried. She tried to push the lid open, but it didn't budge. She kicked it, but instead, her leg pushed itself back down. Then a voice whispered, “If you're tired, then sleep. Except you'll be sleeping for a thousand years.” She began to close her eyes slowly, when suddenly, another voice whispered, “Shelby! Wake up!” Shelby blinked a few times, and stayed awake. She then felt her hair wet, but it wasn't. She felt something dripping down her back, but nothing was there. Shelby took a deep breath in. She pushed the lid of the chest open, when she felt uncomfortable. She woke up... but the other spirits were lying down. Suddenly, a girl with devil horns and wings floated down. A pointed tail curled around her, and the light purple cape was swaying with the foggy air. “Why didn't you sleep and stay still?!” the devil yelled. “Don't you know you're supposed to live the same fate as me? Sleep here for a thousand years?! You're Early Demise!” Shelby started to shake. Was she? Flames started to rise from the ground and onto the chest. However, they weren't the super warm type that could possibly singe her hair, or leave a burn on her face. It was a cold, and pale blue fire. It started to whisper, “No... you're not.” Shelby then gulped. “I'm NOT Early!” Startled, Early began to flap her wings in a faster pace. She then calmed down. “You're right. You're not Early. You're just reliving my fate. You still have to. You don't even know who you are.” Shelby frowned. Early was right. “I... I...” Shelby instantly got reminded of the whispers. The ones that whispered "Shelby". “My name is Shelby!” Shelby yelled. Early furrowed her brows. “You are Shelby. But can you really not relive my fate?” Early formed an upside-down heart with her hands and a red aura blasted from it, holding Shelby up and onto the floor. Then Early used her hands to form a green aura, which held all her limbs down. What looked like steaming fire poured down from the third to second to this floor. Early disappeared, and this dream had come to an end. ---- In the real world, Shelby woke up, slightly confused about what was happening. Her hands felt snow-cold, like the Snow Queen's snowflakes that had fallen. Shelby took deep, yet fast, breaths while the red feather was still cooling down from steam. After that, the feather slowly drifted down, and Ashlynn caught it in her hand. Bellanca then grabbed it from her friend's hand and recorded another clip for a vlog. “Do you all see this? This is a red feather that was somehow on the celebrity, Shelby Melfrey's neck! Oh, how did it get here? Stay tuned for the next vlog!” she said to the camera. “You really need some rest,” Marina frowned. “I'm... I'm not going to have nightmares again. No,” Shelby refused. ---- Early was blasted back out from Shelby's dream. One plan after another, failed. She wanted someone to feel her pain, but everything failed. Chapter 5 “Who could've done something so terrible?” Fay asked. “It has to be magic, but it seems like there's no magic in this world. It's... not like Ever After.” “The devil girl...” Scythe replied. “Early Demise?” Shelby asked them. “Who knows what she could be up to next? There could be a billion spells she knows. Plus, she's the only one with magic here... right? That means... that means there's no saving us now... and... what if her spells affect my health? Worse, our health!” Bellanca, automatically hearing this, motioned her four friends to come with her. They ran to the group. Bellanca grinned. “Did I hear something about someone? Juicy gossip, maybe? I'll search up Early Demise for you on my tablet!” Then she held the tablet she was holding in her hands and searched for "Early Demise". Briar raised an eyebrow. “Probs not a good idea for you to search up something that means something else, Bellanca.” “Uh, rude much? You don't know what's gonna pop up! It's a surprise! And that's what makes search engines fun!” Bellance squealed, jumping up and down. The screen loaded and finally, the results came up. “Demise meanings are here...” Bellance told them, scrolling down. “Also news reports on early deaths. It's no use, I guess.” “Wait, maybe she's a person from history,” Shelby whispered to Poem and Marina. “In my dream, Early lived for over a thousand years, and she was abandoned by Daring Charming's... great-uncle, who's also called Daring Charming..” “'Kay. Do any of you guys have history books here?” Marina asked. “Nope, but the library around the block here has basically all the history textbooks. Like, not all, but A LOT,” Farrah shrugged. Ashlynn nodded. Apple raised her head. “Like, I mean, we could take my mother's car there. It's not that far, though. So maybe we can walk, but it takes more time, personally.” “Well, okay, if you say so...” Poem shrugged. ---- “We're here,” Ashlynn smiled. “Farrah and I'll go look for the super duper old textbooks, and maybe you guys can go find the textbooks that were a century old. Um, who're you looking for again?” Fay replied, “Early Demise. Or whatever she's called here.” Bellanca snapped her fingers. “Oh, yeah. Her. I learned about her in fifth grade. Early Demir. I think she's part of the mythology section. I guess we'll go look in the mythology section, then.” ---- Back at Apple's home, Shelby opened the big book that was called: "Early Demir: Mythology Figures". It was kind of dusty, but they were able to read it. Shelby read out loud, “Early Demir's 'history'. Okay, here. 'People pass this myth on and on about Early Demir. She always was the devil's daughter, and always made her parents proud. She met a prince named Daring and thought that if she married someone in his family, then she could become a princess or possibly a queen. But her parents forbid her to do so and so, they went to a forest. Early put the prince under a spell which made the prince fall in love with her helplessly, and obeyed her orders. Early gave him poison, and he drank it, which put him to death. Her parents were pleased, but Daring's parents weren't. They were angry and threw her underground, where she was put into Tartarus. She broke free herself and morphed herself into a young lady. Legend has it, that she's still alive until this day.'” All girls gasped. Shelby almost had a tear fall on her cheek. “All this time... I felt bad for her... because in my dream, she was trapped in the coffin and nobody went to save her.” Chapter 6 Early glared at the girls with flaring red eyes. Her veins were showing through her skin, but she didn't care. As long as the students of Ever After were stuck in reality, then it'll be Early's happily ever after. Early pulled on the cap of her mantle, tucking in her wings. It was time to reveal herself to the group. After all, they already figured out her past, so what else could she do? Cast another spell that would obviously backfire? Of course not. She stepped in front of her group. "So, I guess you pathetic mortals figured out my identity, huh?" Early asked them, raising her hands up while her fingernails were quickly growing to sharp 10-inch nails. "E-Early Demir?" Apple gasped, hiding behind Bellanca. Bellanca grabbed out her MirrorPad and began speaking. "This is Bellanca Lockwood and I'm back with another vlog! We have just met the mythological figure, Early Demir! What will she do to us? Is she as evil as she is in the storybooks? Or is she an innocent and harmless girl that has super fast-growing nails? Find out in this episode of 'Bellan —" Early raised Bellanca's chin with her new, sharp nails. "Oh, aren't you the sweetest thing?" she remarked in a patronizing voice. Early grabbed Bellanca's MirrorPad with her other hand and crushed it with her boots. "Enjoy cleaning up this mess!" "Hey! You're messing with the wrong group!" Shelby called out, narrowing both eyebrows down. "Oh! Aren't you the girl who slept through my past? Or, well, my supposed past. You know, you're pretty lucky you didn't get to live my true life. But then again, I enjoyed it very much. Do you want to live that life? I'm sure you'll end up fine like you are right now. And am I messing with the wrong group? 'Ooh, I'm a pretty mermaid princess and you're messing with the wrong pointless group!'" Early scoffed. "H-h-hey!" Quinn protested. "Stop it!" Marina nodded. "Yep, don't mess with us. We're pretty tough." "Really now?" Early asked, turning her head to Marina. ---- Marina Category:Lily's Fics Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction